Reducing infant mortality and morbidity is one of the major challenges of modern healthcare. Analysis of the fetal electrocardiogram ST segment was once believed to be the Holy Grail in fetal monitoring, but its implementation in clinical practice yields many false alarms, limiting its value for predicting fetal distress.